Lead Me Not into Tempta- Fuck it I Know a Short Cut
by BloodLustVampiress
Summary: Saved from the abuse of her ex boyfriend, Elena Gilbert finds herself lead by temptation when she starts talking to dark and and dangerous Damon Salvatore. Can Elena and Damon resit the pull to one another, or will they fall victim to the temptation that tugs at them; mind, body, and heart? Rated M for swearing, sexual situations, abuse, and other things.
1. Chapter 1

Rain pours down from the black sky, which twenty minutes ago, was clear blue and filled with sun. I look at the time on my phone, sighing as I look back out the window, watching the rain run in rivulets down the now empty street in front of "Luckys Cafe." The cafe I was supposed to be meeting my boyfriend at. That was half an hour ago, and I am now beyond pissed, This is the third time this week, the eighth time this month, that Matt Donovan, my soon to be ex boyfriend, has stood me up. I unlock my phone and dial Matt's number, getting up from the booth and tossing a twenty dollar bill on the table as I make my way to the door. Matt's phone, as always, goes straight to his voicemail.

"You've reached Matty-D, you know what to do."

"It's your girlfriend, or at least I thought I was. Thanks for standing me up, again. I'm sick of all these bullshit games. We're through." I growl into my phone, ending the call and locking my phone before shoving it into the back pocket of my black and purple jean shorts.

I leave the cafe, cursing as the wind kicks up and rain begins to pelt my skin. I shiver from the chill in the air, waiting a few minutes at the door for the rain to slow before stepping out from the shelter of the cafe's small awning, walking down the street a few blocks and heading into my favorite club, "Eternal Pleasure". I give the bouncer at the door a smile as I enter the club, heading straight for the bathroom to give myself a once over after walking in the rain. I make my way through the small crowd near the bathrooms and head in, stopping in front of one of the mirrors. My once wavy hair now hung in wet strands around my face, and the charcoal gray cropped t-shirt I wore was now almost black. I run my fingers through my wet hair, attempting to give it some kind of style but give up, wiping my smudged eyeliner and mascara from beneath my eyes then heading out of the bathroom, grabbing an open stool at the bar.

"Hey Elena, let me guess, Donovan stood you up again?" Tyler Lockwood, Matt's best friend and one of the bartenders working tonight, asks me.

I only nod. "Yep, and I'm done with him. I tried calling him and it went right to his voice mail, so I left him a message saying I'm tired of his games and that were through." I respond, sighing. "Jack and Cherry coke, light ice."

Tyler nods, leaving to make my drink. I pull my phone from my pocket and unlock it, deleting Matt's number from my phone before sending my best friend; Caroline Forbes, a text, letting her know what had happened and where I was. I knew she was with her boyfriend of two years, Stefan Salvatore. They had met our Junior year of college, and the three of us usually hung out after I got stood up by Matt. Well, we hung out as long as she and Stefan weren't locked in their room at our shared apartment fucking one another's brains out. I go through the photos on my phone, deleting any that had Matt's smug face in them, which wasn't many. Matt and I barely saw each other since we graduated and decided to try and get a job at the club with Tyler. Thankfully, The club's manager was smart enough to turn Matt down. Come to think of it, this was the first time I'd heard from Matt this week, and every time I tried to call him, I always got his voicemail. I didn't doubt that he was cheating on me, hell it would make sense if he was, then again, nothing he or I did made any sense anymore. I had dated Matt once before, around the same time Caroline met Stefan, and they had had to come and get me when he beat me senseless and left me half naked, bloody, and barely able to move in the campus gym after he raped me. What made me try to date him again for the past two months was pure stupidity considering every time he tried to touch me, I had to force myself from pushing him away from me.

Tyler comes back and hands me my drink, and sets another one down beside it. I look at the second drink, then at Tyler, who shrugs.

"Some guy came over and paid for both of them. I didn't question it cause I figured you 'll want another after the first one if what you told me earlier is the truth."

I pick up my drink and down half of it, grabbing the stem of the cherry in the glass and twirling it in my drink.

"If you see him again, tell him I said thanks. I definitely need it." I reply, pulling the rum soaked cherry out and biting it off the stem, chewing it up, and laying the stem on the bar beside my glass.

Tyler smiles and goes off to do whatever he was doing before I ordered my drink and I grab my drink, downing the rest and grabbing the second glass before turning so I was facing the rest of the club. I sip my second drink, watching the happy couples and random strangers out on the dance floor dancing, debating if I wanted to join in on the fun. I check my phone before shoving it into the front pocket of my shorts, taking a large sip of my drink and getting to my feet. I set my now half empty glass on the bar, my hips starting to move in time to Escape the Fate's "City of Sin". I slowly make my way into the crowd of dancing people, trying desperately not to clock every guy who smacks my ass or tries to cop a feel of my breasts. I finally get to a small opening among the throng of people and close my eyes; losing myself in the music, until I feel someone grab hold of my arm. I try to yank my arm free, turning and glaring at the last person I wanted to see, let alone be touched by. I grunt as I'm pulled flush against my ex's body.

"So, you dump me over the phone, then decide to go out, drink, and dance with every skank and fuck-boy in the bar?" Matt growls, the smell of whiskey strong on his breath.

I struggle under Matt's grip, cursing as he drags me, still struggling, out of the crowd of dancers and out the back door of the bar. It's raining again, and once we're outside, Matt, pushes me up against the outside wall of back alleyway, taking both my arms in his hands and pinning them down. I kick Matt in the nuts, pushing him away from me as he doubles over in pain.

"You've stood me up every time we had a date for the last month, and you think you have any right to accuse me of shit that I didn't do? Fuck off you jackass!" I snarl, shivering as the wind picks up and the rain begins to come down harder.

I turn to walk back into the bar, phone in hand to call Caroline for a ride home, when Matt rips my phone from my hands and throws it on the ground, smirking as it shatters; then stepping on it for good measure. I turn and slam my fist into Matt's smug face, pissed. Matt just laughs, throwing me down onto the cold, wet ground. I hit the pavement with a thud, cursing as I feel the pavement rip into my knees and left arm. I try to back away and get up, only to have Matt pull me towards him once more. He forces me to stay on the ground, using his weight to hold my legs down as he grabs hold of my arms and pins them to my sides.

"If I remember correctly, it's you that's stood me up, Elena. I always came to where we were supposed to meet up for our date, even if it was ten minutes late, and you were no where in sight. Now, you call me to say we're through and come to the bar? I have every fucking right to call you out on your bullshit." Matt says sternly, holding strong as I struggle to get out from beneath him.

"Call me out on My bullshit? Yeah right asshole. I've called you out on your bullshit every time you came over to my house, spouting nothing but lies just to make sure I didn't dump your ass months ago! You're nothing but a fucking lying bastard, and I should have left you a long time ago!" I snarl, spiting in Matt's face.

Matt curses and lets go of one of my arms, his fist slamming into the left side of my jaw. My head snaps to the side and I yelp in pain, bringing my now free arm up to block the next blow. Matt raises his fist again and swings, only to have his fist caught in someone elses grip.

"What fucking rights do you think you have to hit a woman, you sick fucking prick?" A deep voice rumbles from above me, sound a hell of a lot more pissed then I was.


	2. Chapter 2

Matt ignores the whoever held his fist, letting go of my other arm and slamming his other fist into the other side of my jaw. I cry out in pain again, now blocking my face with both arms. Matt's weight is suddenly lifted off my body, and I can hear him screaming vehemently at whoever pulled him off of me. I close my eyes as pain radiates through my body, starting at my face and jaw. I would fucking kill Matt if I knew I could get away with it, god knows the fucking asshole deserves it. The sound of boots crunching against the ground draws my attention upward.

"Are you okay?" I hear the deep voice, a man I'm guessing, ask.

I raise my hand to shield my eyes from the rain, blinking them to clear my blurred vision. The man kneels beside me and with the shadows of the alley as dark as they were, I could only see the mans black jeans and black leather boots.

"Are you hurt bad?" The man asks, a hint of worry in his voice. I reach up with my other hand and touch my jaw and lips, wincing in pain. I pull my fingers away from my lips and see blood. I would fucking make Matt pay for this. I struggle to sit up, shivering as the rain pelts my face and the wind whips through the alley and through my soaking wet clothes. The man helps me to my feet, taking his jacket off and draping it over my shoulders. The scent of worn leather, sandalwood, and this man's natural scent engulfs my senses, and I blush, thankful that it was dark in the alleyway.

"Th-thank you." I murmur softly, shivering and wincing in pain.

"It's not a problem. Let's head back inside before you freeze. I'm sure someone has either called the cops or has called someone to take care of the ass-clown who thought he had the right to lay a hand on you." The man replies, opening the back door of the bar and allowing me to go inside first, him following me a minute later.

The two of us make our way up to the bar, taking seats beside one another. Tyler takes one look at me and disappears into the back room, no doubt going to talk to the owner of the club. Another bar tender comes up and hands the man and I each a shot glass of Fireball whiskey, and what appeared to be two large glasses of Jack and Coke. I pick up my shot glass and tap it against my rescuers, downing it and shivering as the cinnamon shot made its way through my body, warming me.

"Feel better?" The man asks me, a crooked smile playing on his lips.

I nod. In the semi-bright lighting of the club, I could now see the mans face, and it made my heart rate skyrocket. The man had stunning ice blue eyes, and dark brown, almost black, hair that looked carelessly tousled; going from short at the nape of his neck to longer on the top dripping some from the rain.

"Thank you, for saving me out there." I reply, giving the man a small smile.

The man smiles a little more. "I'm glad I intervened when I did. He did a number on you, and looked ready to put you in the hospital." The man answers, reaching up and brushing a strand of wet hair from my face, careful to avoid my nose and jaw, which ached like hell, as did the road rash on my arms and legs that I was sure was going to bruise. "My name's Damon Salvatore, by the way."

"Elena Gilbert." I reply. I think for a moment, then Damon's last name registers in my mind. "You aren't related to Stefan Salvatore by any chance, are you?"

Damon chuckles. "I am, actually. He's my younger brother, three years. I'm twenty-seven."

I smirk. "I knew your last name sounded familiar. Your younger brother is dating my best friend, Caroline Forbes."

"I've met Caroline." Damon says with a chuckle, picking up his drink. "She's a little..." Damon trails off, shrugging his shoulders as he takes a sip of his drink.

I chuckle, picking my own drink up and taking a sip. "Words can't describe her."

Damon grins, then his facial expression goes back to serious. "What happened to you outside? Who was the ignoramus who thought he had the right to hit such a beautiful young woman?"

I take a long drink of my Jack and Coke, setting the glass down before answering.

"He was my boyfriend, Matt Donovan. And sadly, I can't say this is the first time he's ever beaten me." I look down at boots, fighting back tears. Damon places a hand on my knee, giving a gentle squeeze. I take a deep breath and continue. "I started dating Mat right around the same time Caroline and Stefan got together. We dated for about seven months before he got drunk, raped me, and left me beaten, bloody, and half naked on the college gymnasium floor. Caroline and Stefan took me to the hospital when they finally found me curled up under the bleachers, laying in a small puddle of my own blood. I spent a week in the hospital before finally coming back to college. Matt had done a number on me that night, and had left me with a broken right hand, several broken ribs, a gash in the side of my head, and bruises that covered my upper body, arms, and face." I angrily brush the tears from from my eyes, taking a few deep breaths to try to calm myself down.

Damon places his hand under my chin, lifting my face up as he brushes the stray tears and the rest of my ruined makeup from my eyes and cheeks. "What made you take him back?"

I down the rest of my drink. "I only took him back two months ago. It was pure stupidity that I even took him back, but I was brought up by my aunt to always give people a second chance. I learned the hard way that not everyone deserves a second chance." I finish, sighing heavily.

Damon leans over and places his arms around me, giving me a reassuring hug. I hug Damon back, relishing the feel of his warm, strong arms around my battered body. Damon releases me a few moments later.

"I've been through a similar situation myself." Damon tells me, downing the rest of his drink. He reaches in his pocket and pulls out my phone, handing it to me.

I look at the smashed, black screen of my phone and sigh, popping the sim card and memory card out of it and pocketing them before shoving the broken phone into the back pocket of my jeans.

"Guess along with trying to find a ride home, now I have to go get another phone. Thank god for phone insurance." I murmur, cursing Matt out for the umpteenth time today.

Damon chuckles. "I'll give you a ride home, if you'd like. I know where your place is, thanks to Stefan and Caroline."

I smile. "Thank you, I really appreciate it."

Damon grins, getting off the bar stool and holding his hand out to me. I take Damon's hand and hop off the bar stool, wincing slightly. Damon places a fifty dollar bill under our glasses before the two of us head out of the bar. We make a mad dash in the rain to Damon's sleek black 1967 GTO, laughing as Damon drops his keys into a puddle before finally unlocking the car and getting inside. Damon starts the car and turns the heat on, backing out of his parking spot before pulling out of the clubs parking lot and driving the short distance to Caroline and I's shared apartment. Damon pulls into the parking lot and parks his car, walking me up to the door and waiting with me until I unlock the door. I open the door some and turn to face Damon, slipping out of his leather jacket. I hand Damon his jacket and he puts it on.

"Thank you again, for everything, Damon." I say softly, not knowing if Caroline and Stefan were home asleep or not.

Damon smiles. "It was no problem, Elena. I got to meet you tonight,even though it was under some really bad circumstances." Damon reaches out and brushes my hair from my face. I feel my cheeks heat and Damon grins.

Damon pulls me into a hug and I hug Damon back, closing my eyes and trying to forget everything that happened before I met Damon. Damon releases me, placing a soft kiss on my cheek.

"Goodnight, Elena. I hope to see you again."

I blush. "Goodnight, Damon. I hope to see you again too."

Damon grins. After one final hug, I watch as Damon runs back to his car, waving as he pulls out of the parking lot. Damon hons his horn as he drives off. I chuckle, going inside and shutting the door, locking it behind me before heading to my room. I turn on the lights and go over to my dresser, looking in the mirror as I finally begin to assess my various cuts and bruises. I clean up and bandage the larger cuts and scrapes before stripping my wet clothes from my body. A folded up piece of paper falls to the floor as I pick up my wet clothes and put them in my wash basket. After pulling on a pair of hot pink cotton shorts and a black cotton spaghetti strap top, I pick up the folded piece of paper and sit on my bed. I unfold the paper, picking up the small card that fell free, and smile as I read the note on the paper.

" _ **Saw you from across the bar,**_

 _ **You seemed pretty down.**_

 _ **Glad I stepped in when I did,**_

 _ **How about a night on the town?**_

 _ **XXX-XXX-6589**_

 _ **Call or text me anytime, I'll always answer.**_

 _ **-Damon Salvatore"**_

I refold the note and set it on my nightstand, planning to bring it with me when I go to get my new cell phone tomorrow, then look at the card that fell out of the note.

 _ **Salvation Stone and Steel Construction.**_

 _ **Mr. Damon Salvatore**_

 _ **On- Site Assistant Manager**_

" _ **Salvation for those who have fallen on hard**_

 _ **times is just a stone away."**_

 _ **Call XXX-XXX-2546**_

On the back, was a written note from Damon.

" _ **Looking to hire a personal secretary,**_

 _ **If you're interested, text me. ;)"**_

I giggle and tuck the card back into the note. I was very interested in seeing Damon again soon, and after I get my new cell phone activated tomorrow, I may just have to ring him. I slip out of bed and turn my might out, opening the window a crack to let in the cool night air. I wanted to write in my diary, but sleep was calling me and as I crawled back into bed, I snuggle under my covers, the memories of the night taking over my dreams I drift off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Dear Diary,_**

 ** _Last night, I was saved from being beaten by Matt, who is now my ex; by a very dark and mysterious man named Damon Salvatore. To say he saved my life, well, that's an easy way to put it I guess. Damon and I talked for hours after he saved me, and even gave me a ride home. Today, after I get a new cell phone, again, thanks to Matt completely destroying mine, I'm going to text Damon and ask him if he would possibly like to go grab a bite to eat, maybe take a walk in the beach. I'll try to update you on everything. Let's hope today goes well..._**

I close my diary and shove it back under my mattress, stretching as as Caroline comes bursting into my bedroom, her beautiful blonde hair tied up in a ponytail, wearing jean shorts and teal spaghetti strap top over her neon pink string bikini. She closes the door behind her and flops down onto the end of my bed, looking at me expectantly, almost quizzically.

"Well?"

"Well what?" I ask, running a hand through my disheveled dark brown hair.

"What happened last night? I tried to call you and your phone said it was no longer in service, and when Stefan and I came home last night, we found what looked like bloody water droplets on the kitchen floor, and now I can see you're bandaged and bruised up. So, what happened?" Caroline asks, inching closer to me as she speaks.

Caroline turns my face and lightly touches the bruises I knew had formed on my left cheek, jaw, and nose, then turns my face to the right and looks at the bruise on that side of my jaw, before pulling my covers off of me, gasping in horror at all the scrapes and bandages she saw on my arms and legs. I sigh heavily and push her away from me, wanting some space. Stefan knocks on my door, and after Caroline says to come in, Stefan comes into the room with a bottle of water, two aspirin, and a mug of coffee for me, and a mug of coffee for Caroline. Caroline takes her mug and sips it. I open the bottle of water and down half of it after taking the aspirin, giving Stefan a nod of thanks as he takes a seat on my desk chair, looking concerned.

"Matt and I were supposed to meet up for a date at "Luckys" yesterday, and he never showed up. I waited around for half an hour, calling and texting him, and he still never showed. Beyond pissed because this was the eighth time he's stood me up this month, I called his cell one last time and told him we were through." I start to explain, running my hands through my hair and rubbing my aching head.

"After I left the message, I left the cafe and went to "Eternal Pleasure" cause it was raining, and I didn't wanna come back here. I sat at the bar and ordered a drink, talking with Tyler for a little, who surprised me by bringing me two drinks, saying that a man had paid for the other one. Neither of us questioned it, and I was grateful for the extra drink. I downed the first drink an started my second, deciding to watch the other people at the club dance and have fun. I drank half of my second drink before venturing out into the crowd of dancing people, making my way to a small open spot and closing my eyes, attempting to get lost in the music and forget about Matt. That's when I felt someone grab my arm. I turned to yank my arm away and curse out whoever had a hold of me, and only swore louder when I saw it was Matt."

I take a sip of my coffee, feeling tears start to form in my eyes. Brushing them away, I continue on.

"Matt growled in my ear about me dumping him and coming to the club as he yanked me to him and drug me out of the crowd of dancers, then out the back door of the bar. I struggled like hell, and Matt stank of whiskey, which both pissed me off and scared me. Once outside, Matt slammed me up against the wall of the bar, pinning my arms at my sides. Pissed, I kicked him in the groin, ducking away from him as he doubled over in pain. I yell at him for standing me up yet again, and for accusing me of being doing shit I wasn't even doing, pulling my phone out to call you and Stefan to come get me, heading back to the door to the club. Matt grabs my phone and throws it to the ground, smashing it under his foot, so I turn and punch him in the face. Matt only laughs, then grabs me and throws me to the ground. I try to back away, shivering like hell cause the rain had picked up and I was now soaked. Matt just grabs me and pulls me back to him, pinning me to the ground, going off about me standing him up, and about me blowing off our dates, claiming to call me out on my bullshit."

An angry sob escapes me as I swipe at the tears running down my cheeks, cursing myself for being so weak. Caroline hands me a box of tissues and I take them, wiping my eyes.

"I lost it, I called him out on his bullshit, all of it, and told him I should have left is stupid ass months ago. I had barely finished my last sentence when he punched me in the face, snapping my head to the side. He had let go of one of my arms and was about to hit me again. I brought my free arm up to cover my face, when I heard someone who was more then pissed ask Matt what rights he thought he had to hit a woman. I looked up, trying to see who had spoken, only able to see that whoever it was had Matt's right fist in their hand. Matt let go of my other arm and swung, punching me again in the face. I cried out in pain, bringing both arms up to cover my face, when suddenly Matt was pulled off of me. He was screaming at whoever pulled him off of me. The next thing I know, I no longer hear Matt's voice, and a man asked me if I was okay. He helped me to my feet, draping his jacket over my shoulders when he noticed I was freezing. The two of us went inside and sat at the bar. Tyler came up and took one look at me and left, no doubt calling the cops. I thanked the man who saved me, and after talking to him, I learned that it was Stefan's older brother Damon who had saved me from Matt. The two of us stayed at the bar, talking and drinking for a while, then Damon gave me a ride back here, kissing me on the cheek and telling me he hoped to see me again. Once I got inside and changed, I found a note and a business card that Damon had somehow slipped into my back pocket." I finish, handing Caroline the note and business card.

Caroline reads both the note and the card, then hands them back to me. I look at both of them, Caroline looking like she was about to burst with joy and Stefan with a smile on his face.

"Oh my god Elena! If I ever see Matt I swear I'm going to fuck his world up! I can't believe that... Damon really wants to see you again? Are you going to call him? Are you going to apply for the job?"

I laugh as Caroline goes on about wanting to murder Matt, and about how Damon saved me like a knight in shining armor. After she finished going off, She and Stefan left to go tot he beach, Stefan telling me that they were going to go to Damon's place for dinner tonight, and to text Caroline when I got my new phone. I told Stefan I would, and after a long hot shower and a light breakfast; I dressed in a pair of jean shorts, red spaghetti strap top, and black flipflops, my long brown hair clipped up, and I got in my Dark Red, 2006 Jeep Wrangler, taking the soft top off, and went to the cell phone store. I got a new phone and after getting everything transferred from my sim and memory cards, I texted both Stefan and Caroline. I drove around town for a little, stopping at a small clothing. I got plenty of weird looks as I browsed the racks, eventually ending up buying several things. I stopped and filled up my jeep before heading home, and after putting my new clothes away, I puled the note out of my nightstand drawer and saved Damon's number in my phone. It was after three, and I hoped Damon was off work, because I really wanted to see him today, without Caroline and Stefan around. Taking a deep breath, I hit call on Damon's number and waited. I could only grin when he answered.

"Good afternoon Elena, at least, I hope this is the angel that I met last night, and not some evil witch trying to trick me into a date."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait between posts. I've been slacking on writing and haven't really been able to use the computer too much. Also, sorry this is such a short chapter. the next chapter will be longer, promise.**

I giggle at Damon's answer before responding.

"This is Elena, or as you called me, "The Angel you met last night." I figured calling you was better then texting you, and I wanted to make sure you got my cell phone number." I reply, smiling even as a small blush brightened my cheeks.

Damon chuckles. "Well, I'm glad you called, Elena. How are you feeling today?"

"A little sore, but no worse for wear, thanks for asking." I tell Damon, taking a seat on my bed.

"That's good to hear. I was afraid that bastard had hurt you worse then what we could tell last night." Damon says, sounding concerned, yet happy.

I smile grin. "Nope, just a few bruises and scrapes, nothing I can't handle." I exclaim, laying back on my bed so that only from my ass up was on the bed. "The other reason I called, was because I was wondering, um..." I trail off, suddenly nervous to ask Damon if he wanted to meet up and hang out.

"Wondering what?" Damon asks. I could hear the faint sound music in the background.

"I was wondering... Well... Your brother mentioned about he and Caroline going to your place tonight for dinner, and, well, I wanted to know if you wanted to get together before then? I... I'd really like to get to know you." I stammer, playing with a strand of hair that escaped my clip.

The line is silent for a moment before Damon answers. "I'd very much enjoy that, Elena. How about I come pick you up? We can go out somewhere and talk, get to know one another."

I roll onto my stomach, grinning happily. "Sounds perfect. What time should I be ready? And do I have to dress up?"

Damon chuckles. "No, just dress however you feel comfortable. How does four thirty sound?"

I look at my alarm clock. It read three twenty. "That's fine. I... I can't wait to see you again, Damon."

"I can't wait to see you again either, Elena. Until then."

"Until then, Damon." I respond, waiting for Damon to hang up. Once he does, I let out a squeak of excitement, texting Caroline and letting her know that I had gotten a date with Damon. Caroline replies with several smiley faces, and I toss my phone on my bed, turning on my laptop and opening youtube up, picking a random playlist and turning the speakers I had attached to my laptop up.

Walking over to my closet, I pick through my clothes to find an outfit I thought would be nice to wear out that didn't seem too over the top. After about ten minutes of debating, I settle on wearing a pair of jean shorts, a baby blue leopard print camisole, and a jean vest. After changing into my clothes, I do my makeup; light gray shimmering eye shadow, black winged eyeliner, and a shimmering pale pink lip gloss. I let my hair out of the clip it had been in all day and brush it out, smiling at the beachy waves that now flowed around my face and down my back. Giving myself a once over in the mirror, I smile. I looked great, and felt confident, even though I was kinda nervous. My phone buzzes on my bed and I pick it up, smiling at the text I had from Damon.

 _ **Pack your swim suit and a towel.**_

 _ **You'll understand why soon. Until I see you.**_

 _ **-Damon S.**_

I giggle, dancing around my room as I pack my favorite black bikini bottoms and blue string bikini top and a pool towel into my small leather backpack, tossing my wallet, keys, and phone charger into the bag as well. I look at the time, four twenty, and after a quick check of my makeup, I shut my laptop and speakers off, slipping my flip-flops on and grabbing my sunglasses and phone. Pounding on the door startles me, so I slowly make my way to the door, looking out the peep hole and cursing. Matt was outside pounding on the door.

"Elena! Elena, let me in! We need to talk, Now!" Matt screams, kicking the door in an attempt to break the lock open.

I back away from the door and press myself back against the wall, quietly setting my backpack down and texting Caroline, Stefan, and Damon " _ **SOS! MATT IS HERE!**_ "

"Go away Matt! I told you last night we were through! Now leave before I call the cops!" I yell through the door, praying that someone would look at their phone.

Matt kicks the door again, harder, and I can hear the wooden frame around it beginning to crack. Shit!

"Elena open this fucking door now! I will bust it down if I have to!" Matt snarls, slamming his shoulder into my door.

The frame around the door cracks worse under Matt's weight. One more good hit and the door would come crashing down. I inch myself away from the door, slipping across the room and pressing myself against the wall the door was built into. I slide the emergency call icon on my phone open, dialing 9-1-1 before responding to Matt.

"You bust the door down, you pay for it! We have nothing to talk about! What part of "We're though, leave me the fuck alone" are you not understanding?"

I hit call on my phone just as Matt slams into the door once more, yelping as the door comes crashing down into the living room slash kitchen of my apartment. Matt grabs me by the arm as I turn to run, screaming loudly and dropping my phone as Matt yanks me back against him before attempting to drag me back the small hallway leading to my bedroom. I struggle against Matt, kicking my feet and grabbing for the bathroom door, managing to grab hold of the knob. I tighten my grip on the knob as I yell for help, praying that I hadn't lost the call when I dropped my phone. Matt grabs hold of my hands with one of his, wrenching them off the bathroom door knob and half pushing-half throwing me into my bedroom.


	5. Chapter 5

I hit the ground with a hard thud, grunting as I crawl to the other side of my bed, putting it between Matt and I. Matt locks the door, grabbing my desk chair and shoving it under the door knob to further lock the door. I curse, pain from the previous nights injures starting to make my body and head ache.

"So, if we're through, as you say we are, then how come you still have this?" Matt asks, ripping a photo of himself, me, Caroline, and Stefan standing together a month ago; celebrating Caroline working a year at her job, from my wall, taking a few steps towards my bed and throwing it at me.

I get to my feet slowly, grabbing the photo off my bed. "Because," I tell Matt, who watches as I rip the photo in two. "I forgot to burn this one, along with every other photo that has your ugly mug in it."

Matt snarls, lunging across the bed. I jump backwards, my back hitting my standing coat rack. The coat rack topples over, hitting my nightstand and smashing the small lamp on it. Matt lunges for me again and I quickly side step away from him, a small scream escaping me as he grabs my ankle after rolling off of my bed. I kick Matt in the head, running to the door and grabbing the desk chair, my hands shaking as I try to unlock the door. Matt comes up behind me and grabs me, lifting me up and carrying me away from the door. I scream for help, struggling out of Matt's grip, only to have him catch me by the arm and slam me up against my dresser. Several glass bottles and my mirror shatter as Matt pushes me down onto the top of my dresser, pinning me down.

"Well, after this, I'm sure you'll think differently." Matt growls, crushing his lips against mine as he tears my shirt open.

I try to move my head away, but Matt fists my hair, keeping my head still as he unbuttons my jean shorts, shoving his hand into the front of my shorts. I buck my hips, grabbing Matt's hand and yanking it out of my shirts, my nails ripping into his skin as he struggles to get my hands above my head. I could feel the shards of glass from the broken bottles on my dresser digging into my back, yelping as Matt pulls my hair harder, shoving his tongue into my mouth. I gag, biting Matt's tongue. Matt grunts in pain, freeing his arm from my hands and grasping both of my hands in his, forcing them above my head.

"You fucking cunt." Matt snarls, blood dribbling down the side of his mouth. He grabs hold of my bra, yanking it down and exposing my breasts before he thrusts his hand down my shorts again. "You're going to get what you deserve, now."

Matt leans down and takes my nipple between his teeth, biting down hard on it. I scream in pain, tears streaming down my cheeks as I start kicking and bucking in an attempt to get Matt off of me. I can hear someone yelling my name, then hear the door knob to my bedroom being jiggled.

"It's locked asshole, and you'll never get it open!" Matt says vehemently, releasing my nipple.

"Call the cops! I'm bei-" I start to yell, Matt pulling his hand from my shorts and covering my mouth, cutting me short.

Whoever is outside my bedroom door slams their shoulder into the door, making everything in my room shake. I bite Matt's hand, screaming Rape as Matt yanks his hand back. The door to my bedroom slams open, and I catch Damon's ice blue eyes as he starts toward Matt. Matt turns to face Damon, snatching a piece of my shattered mirror.

"Come on mister big shot, come save your little whore." Matt sneers, egging Damon on.

Damon lunges at Matt, the two of them struggling as Matt tries to shove the piece of Mirror into Damon's chest. Damon manages to wrench Matt's hands down, gripping them tight enough that Matt drops the mirror shard. Several cops come bursting into the room, Damon letting Matt go as the cops tackle Matt to the ground and hand cuff him. I watch as the cops haul Matt to his feet, Matt kicking and cursing the entire time. I grab the ends of my torn shirt, grasping them together as I struggle to sit up. Damon comes over and helps me up, pulling the t-shirt he wore over his head and helping me into it. Damon helps me to my feet as the cops question both of us, Damon telling them what he heard when he entered my apartment after getting my distress text. I tell the cops everything that happened, explaining that this wasn't the first time that Matt had attacked me. The cops took both Damon and I's statements, I pressed charges against Matt. Damon left the room as two EMT's came in to check me over. Once the EMT's finished and told the cops and Damon that I didn't need to go to the hospital The cops and EMT's left. Damon came over and sat beside me on my bed and all I could do was cry. Damon took me into his arms and held me as I cried, as I rambled on about not being good enough. Damon shushed me and told me I was perfect, that it was all Matt's fault. Stefan and Caroline came bursting into my room a few minutes later, no doubt caught by the cops and questioned. Caroline sits on the other side of me and let go of Damon, hugging Caroline and assuring her I was okay, while Damon explained what happened. Stefan got Damon a shirt, which he put on, and Caroline got up, going to the bathroom and returning moment later with a warm washcloth, wiping the tears, smeared makeup, and blood from my skin. I lean over on Damon, who turns so I could rest my back against his chest, closing my eyes as I listen to the beat of his heart and take in the scent of his aftershave, listening as Damon and Stefan talked about fixing the doors in the apartment, and about where we would be moving to.

"It's not safe to stay here." Stefan comments, getting answering nods from Damon, Caroline, and I.

"Why don't you all stay at my place." Damon suggests, looking down at me and brushing my hair from my face. "I have the extra space and rooms, and I just upgraded my security system. Besides, There's no place that will take all of you on such short notice."

Stefan and Caroline look at each other, then at me. I sit up and look at Damon.

"Are you sure it wont be a problem? I mean, you hardly know me, and I don't want to seem like burden."I ask Damon, who only smiles.

"It's hardly a problem, and I'm the one who offered." Damon replies, leaning down and kissing the top of my head.

I smile, then look at Caroline and Stefan."I say yeah."

"I agree." Caroline states.

"So do I." Stefan agrees.

Damon grins. "Then it's settled, Caroline, why don't you help Elena with her room while I help Stefan with you and his. I'll call a moving truck and we'll get you all settled in today."

Stefan and Caroline nod.

"Damon, wait." I grab Damon's hand as he starts to get to his feet.

"What is it, Elena?" Damon asks, looking at me worriedly.

I lean up, placing one hand on Damon's cheek and kiss him softly. When I pull away, Damon looks at me, stunned.

"Thank you, for saving me today, for everything." I tell Damon, who gives me a heart stopping grin.

Damon kisses me back, getting to his feet. "You're welcome, Elena." He replies, reaching into his pocket and handing me my phone.

I take my phone from Damon and smile as he and Stefan leave and head towards Caroline and Stefan's room. I unlock my phone, I hadn't bothered to set a password or anything for it, and on the screen, I found a photo of Damon and I from the night before, and underneath the photo, Damon had typed a small message.

" _ **No matter how many times I see you,**_

 _ **no matter how many times I hear your voice,**_

 _ **you take my breath away with your beauty,**_

 _ **my delicate and perfect Angel."**_


	6. Chapter 6

Between the four of us, it takes about five hours to get the entire apartment packed and moved over to Damon's place. Damon, Stefan, and Caroline had left with the moving truck to go to Damon's house and unpack, while I went to the landlord and told him that Damon's company would be by sometime within the week to fix what Matt had broken at the apartment. The landlord understood, and even gave me my security deposit back, explaining that the cops had called and told him what had happened. I thanked him, and after texting Damon to get his address, I checked the entire apartment once more in case we missed anything. Finding nothing, I read Damon's text as I get into my Dark Red 1979 Monte Carlo Convertible, starting it and driving to Damon's house, soon to be my new home, though I was unsure if it would be temporary or not.

When I pull into Damon's Tiki torch and shell lined driveway, I park my car beside Caroline's bright pink 1984 Camaro Convertible and stare in awe at the house, I should say Manor, in front of me. The outside was beautiful, a mixture of dark and light gray rock tiling along with dark cherry woodwork covered the exterior, along with Tiki lights and torches. Damon comes out of the front door and down the front porch, wearing nothing but his jeans and worn black biker boots, a white muscle shirt draped around his bronzed shoulders. Damon opens my car door and takes my hand, helping me out of my car, giving me a lopsided grin of excitement.

"Welcome to my home, or as Stefan has always called it, 'The Salvatore Beach Manor."" Damon says happily, keeping a hold of my hand as we make our way up the front porch steps and inside the house.

I stop in the entrance, stunned. The inside of the house was done in Dark cherry wood with a mixture of ceramic and stainless steel appliances and tiling, the sunlight shining through the first floor windows lighting the house and making everything gleam. Damon gives me a tour of the entire house, showing me where everything was, and showing me everyone's rooms. I was staying in a room down the hall from his, across the hall from Stefan and Caroline's room. After stowing my purse in my new room, Damon takes me back downstairs and leads me through the kitchen and out the back door, which opened up to a huge deck; complete with an in-ground pool, hot tub, several lounge chairs, and picnic area. I could see steps leading down off the deck and on to the beach, and I got the sudden urge to go running through the sand.

"So, what do you think?" Damon asks, pulling my thoughts back to the present.

I turn and face Damon, grinning. "Damon, it's amazing! Everything here is so, perfect isn't even a good enough word to describe it all." I answer breathlessly.

Damon smiles, brushing a strand of hair from my face. The sun was just beginning to set, and the sunlight made Damon's ice blue eyes glimmer. I look back at the beach, then at Damon, who grins.

"Let's go for a walk. Stefan and Caroline left to go to the store, so we have some time to ourselves, and I would really like to get to know more about you."

I grin, kicking my flip-flops off and waiting as Damon sits on the picnic bench and takes his boots and socks off. Damon stands and takes my hand, and I grin as I pull him down off the deck and onto the beach. Damon smiles as I wriggle my toes in the sand, giggling happily. I felt relaxed, like a weight had been lifted off my shoulders. Damon and I walk down to the water's edge, Damon chuckling as I run through the small waves lapping at our feet. He grabs me by the waist as I run past him, lifting me up and spinning me around before setting me back on my feet, taking my hand in his. I smile happily, brushing a strand of Damon's hair from his face before the two of us make our way up the beach. We walk for about ten minutes before Damon pulls me over to a small area of flat rocks, taking a seat. I sit beside him on the sun-warmed rocks, pulling my phone out and taking photos of the sunset, a few selfies, and a few of Damon and I together. Damon takes some photos as well, and we send the photos to one another. I save the photos in an album I labeled "Damon and I", sending some of the photos to Caroline before looking up at Damon, who lays his hand on top of mine.

"So, tell me about yourself, Elena. All I really know about you is your name, and how much of an asshole your ex is." Damon says, reaching over and brushing my hair from my face.

"I know, it's sad really." I giggle. "Okay, well, I'm twenty four, graduated from college last year with Caroline, majoring in business; mainly accounting, with a minor in business management. I'm learning to surf, trying to anyways."

Damon and I laugh.

"I love to read, love the beach, love dancing, going to clubs and bars, and spending time with my friends. My parents were killed when I was sixteen, their car went off a bridge during a bad storm back in my home town in Virginia. I moved out here with Caroline after high school, and... Well I guess that's really it." I finish, smiling some.

Damon wipes at a stray tear running down my cheek. "I'm sorry you lost your parents." Damon apologizes, pulling me to him and hugging me.

I hug Damon back, smiling more as he presses a kiss to my forehead. "Thank you. It was rough for the first two years, but I've moved on, knowing that I'm making my parents proud and that they're always with me in spirit."

Damon smiles. "Okay, well, you already know I'm twenty-seven, my younger brother Stefan is dating Caroline so you know about him, and you know I'm an on site assistant manager at Salvation Stone and Steel Construction, so what else is there..." Damon pauses, then starts talking again. "I own the house you just moved in to, though before this I was living in a shitty two bedroom apartment with a woman I thought loved me, but soon found out she was just using me for my money and so that she could say she was dating someone who was rich." Damon explains, sighing softly.

"Her name was Katharine Pierce. We were together for two years, I left her last year after I found her cheating on me with a heroine addict she supposedly met at work. We lived together in her apartment the entire time we were dating; I never brought her anywhere near here, even when it was being built. When I first met her, she had just gotten off drugs and was trying to get her life together, but a year into our relationship she started using again behind my back, though I never found out until the night I left her. She was abusive when she was doped up. I spent many nights either in the hospital or with Stefan at his apartment, back when he and Caroline just met. To say that a weight was lifted off my chest when I left Katharine would be putting it lightly."

I hug Damon, the sound of hurt in his voice bringing tears to my eyes. Damon hugs me in return, smiling as I kiss him softly.

"Enough about the bitch." Damon chuckles, the spark in his eyes returning. "I'm great at surfing, love the beach, reading, going to clubs and bars, dancing, drinking when I'm not working, and spending time with my family."

Damon looks at me, giving me a lopsided grin that made my heart race in my chest. "So, is there anything else you'd like to know, Elena?"

I think for a moment. "Are you still looking for a personal secretary?" I ask, grinning when Damon nods.

"I am. Would you like the position?"

I nod eagerly."I would indeed."

Damon chuckles. "Great, this coming Monday I'll bring you along with me to work so you can fill out the paperwork and get the feel for the job. It's business casual, the only time we ever wear the full "suit and tie" attire is if the Manager calls business meeting or if we have a charity event to attend." Damon explains.

I nod, shivering as the wind picks up, blowing my hair across my face.

"Let's head back to the house. Caroline has probably driven Stefan nuts asking where we are by now." Damon comments, getting to his feet.

Damon helps me to my feet, wrapping an arm around my shoulders as I shiver again. The sun had fully set, and the moon was the only light we had to get back to Damon's house. We make our way back to Damon's house, talking about Caroline and her craziness, and about what we liked to eat and drink. Once back at the house, Damon and Stefan start cooking dinner, arguing over who would man the grill and who would go get beer and wine coolers. Caroline and I opted to go get beer, and after changing into a pair of black yoga pants, Damon offering me one of his old college hoodies to wear until I found mine when I unpacked. By the time Caroline and I returned with the beer and wine coolers, Stefan and Damon had dinner made and plated up, lighting the back porch up with Tiki lights and several outside lights. After an amazing Dinner of steak, baked potatoes, and fresh salad, we all had a few drinks then retired to our rooms. I pulled my hair up into a messy bun as I changed into my pajamas; a pair of black cotton short shorts and Damon's t-shirt he lent me, I quickly change my background on my phone to a photo of Damon and I on the beach after plugging my phone in and setting my bedside clock to the correct time, I crawled under the covers and fell into a fitful, nightmare filled sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

**~~~~Elena's Nightmare~~~~~**

" **Let's go Corsairs! Go for the net and and win this bet!" Caroline and I cheer, shaking out pompoms and striking a pose as we cheered our Men's Basketball team on.**

 **It was Caroline and I's last year in college, and the final game for the season, and we were all excited and ready for the season to be over. Our team wasn't going on to the playoffs, but none the less, we cheered. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Stefan Salvatore, Caroline's boyfriend, sitting in the bleachers with a bouquet of flowers clapping as we cheered. My boyfriend, Matt Donovan, was out on the court playing hard, and I clapped as he made a 3 point shot. The clock was ticking down to the last thirty seconds, and even though Matt's shot had gained us 3 points, we were still behind by 50 points. With one final cheer the clock struck zero, and the game ended.**

 **All the fans and cheerleaders cheered, showing our boys that even though they had lost we were still proud of them. I managed to keep a smile on my face the entire time the team came off the court and headed to the locker room, but inside, I was shaking and scared out of my mind. I knew what losing a game made Matt like, and I was stuck getting a ride back to Caroline and I's apartment with Matt while my car was in the shop. Stefan and Caroline were going out after the game, and as we packed our gear away and the gym emptied out, I hugged Caroline and Stefan goodbye, telling them I would see them back at the apartment. Ten minutes went by, and the gym was empty. I take a seat on the bleachers, letting my hair out of its ponytail and shaking it loose as I post a photo of Caroline, Stefan, Matt, and I to the schools web page. I look up as Matt comes over to me, dropping his duffel bag beside mine. The stench of alcohol hit me hard as Matt pulled me to my feet and crushed me in his arms.**

" **We lost... Again." Matt growled, keeping a tight grip on my arms as he walked me towards the back of the bleachers.**

" **I know, but you made some amazing shots tonight, and we came close to winning." I tell him, trying to mask the fear in my voice with excitement.**

 **It doesn't amuse Matt. "We fucking lost, Elena. We lost and now I need to release some stress with you." Matt slurred slightly, pushing me underneath the bleachers and dragging me into the center.**

" **Please Matt, not here. Let's just go back to your apartment, or mine, we can watch a movie, have a few drinks." I suggest, the fear in my voice clearly evident now.**

 **Matt slams me against the wall, crushing his lips to mine as he shoves his hand up under my cheer-leading uniform top. Matt bites my lip, hard, his other hand fisting in my hair.**

" **No, Elena. I want to have fun and relieve stress, right here. Right Now." Matt hisses, slamming my head into the wall again.**

 **I grunt, tears filling my eyes as Matt crushes his lips once more against mine. He lets go of my hair, reaching behind me and unzipping the back of my uniform top. I grab hold of Matt's arms, raking my nails down them. Matt growls something I don't understand as he grabs both of my hands in one of his, ripping my uniform top and bra down my arms. Cursing, I kick Matt in the shin, grabbing my uniform top and holding it to my chest as I make a run for help. Matt comes after me, grabbing me around the waist. I yelp as Matt struggles to keep a hold of me, kicking my legs out from under me and forcing me to the ground.**

 **I hit the ground; my head smacking the ground hard, biting my tongue as I cry out. I spit blood, groaning in pain as my head begins to throb. I could feel blood running into my hair, and I try to scream, only to have Matt shove his balled up muscle shirt into my mouth. He quickly ties my hands together with my bra, keeping me pinned to the ground as he manages to remove the rest of my clothes. Tears stream down my cheeks, my head pounding and my heart racing. I scream for Matt to stop, as he forces my legs apart, struggling to get away. Black tinges my vision as Matt pulls down his basketball shorts, my heart plunging into my stomach as I realize what he's about to do...**

 **~~~~End of Nightmare~~~~**

I bolt upright in bed, trembling, my breath coming in short bursts. Tears stream down my cheeks and my stomach rolls. I throw the covers off of me, dashing into the bathroom and throwing up all I had eaten today. When I finish, I flush the toilet and rinse my mouth out, all but crawling back into my room. I look at the clock on my nightstand, and barely make out the time through my tears; 2am. I stumble out into the hallway, heading for the staircase and collapsing as my trembling turns into shaking, my legs giving out from underneath me. A loud sob escapes me as I pull my knees to my chest, burying my face into my arms and crying, shaking violently. I vaguely hear a door open, jumping as footsteps come my way. Panicked, I begin to crawl shakily towards the staircase, screaming and swinging as hands grab my shoulders. Damon blocks the blow, gently covering my fist with his hands.

"Elena, Elena it's Damon." Damon says softly, kneeling down in front of me.

"D-Damon?" I ask shakily, blinking my tear filled eyes.

My vision straightens out enough for me to make out Damon's face, and I practically throw myself into his arms, crying and shaking violently.

Lights blind me briefly as Stefan and Caroline come running out of their room, Caroline falling to her knees beside Damon and I.

"Elena, what happened?" Caroline asks, laying a hand on my thigh as Damon wraps his arms around me.

"Ni-Night-" I hiccup, unable to finish my sentence as I cry harder, burying my face into into Damon's chest, clutching his arm as I shiver and shake.

Damon looks down at me, pain etched on his face before he pulls me on to his lap, holding me close.

"What did she say?" He asks Caroline, who wipes a tear from her eyes.

"I think she was trying to say nightmare. Caroline explains, jumping slightly when Stefan lays a hand on her shoulder. "She hasn't had any nightmare's in about six months. She had a reoccurring one after Matt raped her last year."

Damon nods understandingly. "Was she ever in counseling for this? Or on any medications?"

Caroline shakes her head. "No, after it happened, I called my mom and she came out here, and the two of us helped Elena get through everything. Matt's attack today must have brought back the fear she felt then, and caused her to have another nightmare about the first attack."

Damon curses, looking down at me. I remained curled up in his lap, alternating between crying and hyperventilating, shaking uncontrollably.

"I'll take her into my room and try to calm her down. You guys go get some sleep." Damon tells Caroline and Stefan, getting to his feet with me in his arms.

Caroline and Stefan both nod, and with a word of thanks from Caroline, she and Stefan head back to their room. The lights go out in the hallway as Damon pushes the door to his bedroom open, kicking it shut behind him as he walks over to his bed. Damon lays me down on his bed, and I cling to his arm as he turns a bedside lamp on. Damon climbs on to his bed beside me, pulling me on to his lap once more and rocking me, murmuring comforting words as he places a kiss on the top of my head. I slowly stop crying, my shaking turning to trembling as Damon holds me, the beat of his heart and his voice soothing. Damon wipes the tears from my eyes and brushes my hair from my face when I finally lift my head to look at him. I instantly look away, tears filling my eyes again when I see the pain in Damon's eyes, on his face

"Elena, look at me, Talk to me." Damon whispers, gently turning my face back to his. He rests hiss hand on my cheek, his thumb brushing the tears from my eyes once more.

"I'm sorry..." I murmur, trembling some and leaning into Damon's touch.

"Don't be sorry, you did nothing wrong." Damon tells me, wrapping his arms around me and hugging me.

I wrap my arms around Damon, blushing as the realization that Damon is wearing nothing but his boxer briefs and a pair of basketball shorts hits me.

"I... I relived it all... I felt everything... As if, as if it were happening all over again." I stammer, my voice cracking with fear. "I thought he was after me. When I swung at you, I thought you were him."

"I understand Elena." Damon answers, rubbing circles into my back as he holds me in his arms. "Caroline explained everything."

"You must hate me..." I croak, tears sipping down my cheeks as I pull away from Damon.

"I don't hate you, Elena." Damon stops me, pulling me back into his embrace. "I could never hate you, not in a million years."

I look up at Damon, who leans down and kisses me softly.

"Elena, I know that today brought back fear you thought was buried deep inside of you. I want you to know that you're safe here, that no one will ever get you, or harm you, again." Damon murmurs softly, brushing a strand of hair off my face as he kisses me once more. "You're safe here,and I will never let anything happen to you, I promise."

"How can you promise that to someone you barely know." I ask, resting my head on Damon's shoulder as Damon re-positions the two of us so that I was laying between his legs, his arms wrapping around me once more.

"Because I can, Elena. And because despite barely knowing you, I feel something for you, and I know that I don't want anything to ever happen to you, that I don't want another man to ever lay a finger on you."

I smile at Damon's words, closing my eyes and inhaling Damon's comforting scent, a woodsy mix of Pine and Oak trees, with a hint of Cinnamon and and Mint.

"I feel something for you too, Damon." I answer, feeling Damon smile. "Do... Do you mind if I sleep here tonight? I.. I don't want to be alone."

"I don't mind at all, Elena. I wont do anything, I promise."

"I trust you, Damon. I know you wont."

I yawn, my head starting to ache. Damon lets go of me long enough to reach over and shut the bedside light out. We move so that I could lay with my head on Damon's chest, my body pressed firmly against his. Damon pulls his soft, black silk down comforter and a fuzzy, soft black and red checkered blanket up over my shoulders. I look up at Damon, who leans down and kisses me once again on the lips. I return Damon's kiss, snuggling closer to Damon as I rest my head over his heart.

"Goodnight Elena, Sweet dreams, no more nightmares." Damon tells me, a yawn escaping him.

I smile. "Goodnight Damon. Sweet dreams to you too. I 'll try not to have anymore." I murmur softly, sleep tugging at me.

I lay with my head on Damon's chest, eyes closed, listening to the sound of his heartbeat, and the sound of the wind blowing Damon's curtains around for a few minutes, counting the number of times since I met Damon, that he has kissed me on the lips, and that I've kissed him on the lips. We were tied, three to three, though he has kissed me more times in total. With that thought in mind, and Damon's heartbeat in my ear, I drift off into a deep, peaceful, much needed sleep.


	8. Chapter 8

I woke up the next morning with the headache from hell, but felt completely at ease. My arms were around Damon's waist, my face nuzzled in the crook of his neck. I breathed deeply, loving Damon's scent, and slowly let the breath out before inching myself closer to Damon. I didn't want to open my eyes, because if I did, I was afraid this would all be a dream, and that Matt would be passed out on top of me or worse. Damon must have felt me move, and pressed a kiss to my forehead. I look up and smile at Damon, his sleepy blue eyes making my heart flutter.

"Good morning beautiful. How did you sleep?" Damon asks, brushing some of my hair from my face.

I smile,. "I got the most peaceful, restful sleep I've had since I don't know when. Only shitty thing is, my head is killing me." I answer, leaning up and placing a soft kiss on Damon's lips. "What about you?"

Damon kisses me back. "Best night's sleep I've ever had in a long time." He gets up and goes into the bathroom, returning with a glass of water and two Aleeve.

Damon hands me both, and I take them, downing the entire glass of water after taking the medicine. Damon takes the glass and sets it on his nightstand, crawling back under the covers. I curl up beside him, resting my head on his lap while Damon plays with my hair.

"So, what would you say to a day of relaxation at the spa, followed by a shopping trip, unpacking, takeout for dinner, then a night full of movies, popcorn, and booze?" Damon asks, looking down at me as he brushes my hair from eyes.

I smile, taking Damon's hand and kissing his finger tips. "I'd say that sounds like heaven. But, don't you have to work tomorrow?" I ask, pausing as I try to remember what day it is. It's Sunday, Duh Elena!

Damon shakes his head. "I took the week off so I could make sure Stefan and I got the doors fixed at your old apartment, and I wanted to..." Damon trails off, lacing his fingers through mine.

"Wanted to, what?"

"Well, I wanted to make sure you were okay, and to ask you.. If you wanted to try pursuing a relationship with me. I told you last night that even though I've only known you two days, I have feelings for you feelings I'm going to follow. I like you, Elena, and I don't want you to get away like so many oth-"

I lean up and kiss Damon, cutting him off as he explains his feelings. When I pull away, Damon stares at me, stunned.

"Damon, I would be the happiest girl in the world to have you for a boyfriend, so yes, I do want to pursue a relationship with you, as long as we take it slow. Also," I sit up, turning and facing Damon fully. "I.. I want to continue sleeping in here, with you. You showed me last night that you can control yourself around me, and I know that you wont push me to do anything I don't want to."

Damon nods, smiling as I take both his hands in mine.

"So, is that okay?"

Damon grins, kissing me. "That's perfectly fine by me."

I grin, giggling as Damon lets go of my hands and tickles my ribs. Damon continues to tickle me until I make him stop before I piss myself from laughing so much, getting up and going to the bathroom. I go through my morning routine, then come out to find Damon had brought over a change of clothes, along with the rest of my stuff, to his bedroom. Damon goes into the bathroom to get dressed, and I quickly change into the outfit Damon had chosen for me; a pair of black jean shorts, a pale blue camisole with lace trim, and my light gray matching bra and thong set. I brush my hair, using the mirror above Damon's dresser, smiling when Damon comes up behind me and wraps his arms around my waist, kissing my cheek. I turn and kiss Damon, moving out of his embrace long enough to slide my flip-flops on, Damon taking my hand and leading me out of the bedroom. We leave a note for Stefan and Caroline, who we couldn't find; Damon thinks they went to the beach, and leave the house, getting in Damon's GTO. Damon cranks the radio as "All Summer Long" by Kid Rock plays, Damon backing out of the driveway and taking off through town to start our day of fun and relaxation together.

It was around ten in the morning when Damon and I left the house, and by the time we made it back after our adventure, the sun was just beginning to set. I check my phone as Damon and I take a seat on the blanket he had laid out in the sand, resting my head on his shoulder. It was eight-thirty, and after everything Damon and I had done today, I felt like a completely new woman. Damon had paid for everything at the spa, paid to have my nails done with acrylics, paid for me to get my hair cut' I haven't had it cut in months, paid for a light lunch, bought me new clothes, shoes, perfume, and a stunning silver necklace with a red ruby inside a silver heart pendant; the date we got together engraved on the back of the pendant. We unpacked and put away some of my things before ordering Chinese take out, which we were now enjoying on the beach at sunset. I smile as Damon takes my empty box of teriyaki lo-mien noodles, giggling as he lets out a loud burp. I burp as well, taking another sip of my black cherry wine cooler. Damon hands me a fortune cookie, and I open it, reading it aloud.

"You will find peace in a new place, and happiness in a new soul." I ponder the fortune, handing it to Damon.

Damon takes it and reads it, opening his own fortune cookie and reading his fortune aloud.

"Everything that was once broken can be fixed, but true happiness can only be found fixing what was once broken."

I look up at Damon, who folds our fortunes up and slips them into his pocket, placing a soft kiss on my lips. I kiss Damon back, mumbling in protest as he gets to his feet to take our trash inside. I remain on the blanket while Damon goes into the house, tossing our trash in the garbage can and turning on the stereo. "All I Need" by Within Temptation begins to play over the speakers. I grab Damon and I's drinks, putting them on the deck railing and folding the blanket up, placing it over the railing as well, when Damon comes out of the house. I turn and face Damon, who holds out his hand to me, bowing slightly.

"Care to dance, Elena?" Damon asks, looking at me with eyes that were almost gray in the dim lighting.

I blush, taking Damon's hand and following his lead as we start moving in time to the music, doing a mock version of the waltz that I learned back in high school; wondering how Damon knew the dance, then dismissing it. We dance together as if we were one person, our steps never faltering, even when Stefan and Caroline came outside and joined us. As the last notes of the song end. Damon and Stefan both bow to Caroline and I; Caroline and I curtsying. After making sure the deck was cleaned up, the four of us head inside, Stefan and Damon going upstairs to change into their pajamas while Caroline and I moved the cooler of beer and wine coolers into the living room.

"So, what did you and Damon do all day? When Stefan and I came back from the beach around two, you guys were no where to be found; only the note Damon left saying that the two of you wouldn't be back until later tonight." Caroline asks, excitement in her eyes and voice.

As I recount everything Damon and I did today, showing Caroline my necklace, nails, and hair cut, Caroline squeaks with excitement, telling me that she and Stefan had a bet going on that Damon would ask me out before the weekend was over. I laugh, telling her that Damon and I had basically agreed to pursue a relationship mutually, which made her and Stefan's bet kind of pointless. Caroline laughs and agrees, walking over and kissing Stefan, whispering in his ear that they had both won the bet. I shake my head and kiss Damon before going upstairs to Damon and I's room, going over to Damon's dresser and opening the drawer I thought he had stashed my pajamas in, pulling out one of my favorite pajama sets. I head into the bathroom and shower, thankful I had paid for laser hair removal on every part of me that I would have needed to shave. I get out and dry off, brushing and braiding my hair down my back before quickly applying some of the new lotion and perfume Damon had bought me, the scent a mix of berries and vanilla sugar. I change into a lilac and black lace satin camisole, slipping the matching short-shorts on over my legs before exiting the bathroom. I look around the room for my phone, finding it on the nightstand on my side of the bed, plugged in. I pick up my phone and unlock it, blushing at the photos Damon must have taken while I was down talking to Caroline. They were mostly of him shirtless, his hair still wet from the shower. I quickly take a few photos for Damon of me in my pajamas, looking at the bed and finding the black and red checkered micro-fleece blanket gone from the bed. After grabbing one of Damon's old college sweatshirts, I head back downstairs. Stefan and Caroline were curled up on one couch together under the large dark blue blanket from their bed, a giant bowl of popcorn sitting on Stefan's lap. On the coffee table sat another giant bowl of popcorn, several drinks, a bowl of chips, and a bowl of Chex-mix. Damon sat on the other couch, looking at his phone with a smile. I go and sit beside Damon, curling up beside him as he drapes the checkered blanket over us.

"What's the first movie?" I ask, unlocking my phone and quickly setting my phone background to one of Damon and I at the beach the day before, locking my phone and setting it on my lap before grabbing the other bowl of popcorn.

Damon sits the bowl on his lap, smiling as he sets his phone down on the end table, the entire room dark except for the opening credits of the movie.

"Interview with a Vampire." Stefan says, taking a sip from his beer before setting it on the end table beside the other couch.

"I love this movie!" I respond, leaning over Damon and opening the cooler. I grab a "Jamaican Me Crazy" wine cooler and open it, taking a sip before setting it on a coaster on the coffee table, snuggling closer to Damon as the movie begins.

I'm not sure how many movies we watched, or how many drinks and snacks we had eaten before falling asleep, but the last time I looked at my phone it was well after three in the morning.


End file.
